Crabapple
by sugarhighshivers
Summary: Dave keeps smelling apples and it's driving him crazy! Homestuck belongs to Hussie
1. Chapter 1

Dave walked into the common area where his group of friends were gathered, apple juice in one hand and headphones around his shoulders.

"Sup?" he asked, as he flopped down on the couch between John and Karkat, effectively stopping their argument over some movie or another. This earned him a glare from both sides.

"Dave, tell Karkat that…" John started.

"Nope." Dave opened his bottle of juice and took a deep breath. The smell of apples was sweet and delicious. He took a long swig while John tried again.

"But Karkat thinks jfiroenvgiue!" A hand pressed over his mouth garbled the rest his sentence.

Wiping the spit from his hand onto John's pant leg, he said "John, I'm not getting into the middle of whatever argument you and Kitkat have going."

"HEY ASSHAT, DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND AS FOR NOT GETTING IN THE MIDDLE, YOU ALREADY DID, LITERALLY!" Karkat suddenly yelled, then got up and stalked away.

John and Dave watched as the short troll left, John laughing a little. Dave looked down at the empty bottle in his hands and, missing the sweet taste in his mouth and the wonderful smell already, decided that he would have to drink it more slowly from now on.

John nudged him gently, pulling him out of his musings. "Want to play Champions of Norrath?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Dave tossed the bottle into the trashcan, "Sure. Why not."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Following Terezi into the kitchen, Dave was still deciding if he wanted to eat something and then do some more chalk drawing with the girl who had licked away the picture he'd drawn of himself or just go to his room and pump out some wicked beats.

Sollux and Karkat were sitting at the large table in the middle of the room. From the sound of it, Sollux had sent something to Karkats laptop, and was now being forced to fix it or suffer a seriously long winded rant. It must have been bad, because as Dave passed them he could see a small grey-ish burn mark on the top of it.

A sudden urge for his beloved drink had him quickly forgetting the mark and he opened the fridge to grab out a bottle. Taking a seat opposite the pair he twisted off the cap and drew in a deep breath, then true to his decision, he drank it slowly, trying to savor the sweetness.

About fifteen minutes later Karkat jumped up, startling Dave who had finally decided to go to his room when he was done, since Terezi had already left. "FINALLY! DON'T EVER DO THAT SHIT AGAIN, FUCKNUT!" Karkat grabbed his laptop and stormed out of the kitchen.

Sollux just snickered as he walked out behind Karkat, saying something under his breath about a file and millions of buckets. But Dave wasn't listening. His juice just didn't seem as sweet as it normally did and the only conclusion that he could come to, even if it didn't make any sense, was that he had drank it too slowly and because it had become warm it had lost some of the sugary taste.

Gulping down the last of it, he chucked the bottle and headed to his room, deciding that next time he couldn't drink it too fast or too slow. He had to find a happy middle.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of friends smushed together on the two couches and a few on the floor. Snacks and drinks passed out, blankets shared and draped over knees, pillows hugged to chests or stuffed behind heads all the lights off and a movie going. They had decided to a movie-fest where everyone got to pick one movie.

The second movie over, they decided to have a bathroom break and grab more snacks. When everyone sat back down they had new seats, to avoid cramps and sores from sitting in one spot.

Dave shared a couch with John, Karkat, Nepeta and Gamzee.

About ten minutes into the next movie and it hit him. The sweet, crisp smell of apples. He didn't have any juice on him so he looked around for where the smell could be coming from. Had someone else grabbed a juice? Or sliced one up?

Despite his best effort to look at what his friends were eating and drinking, it was just too dark. But he was 100% sure he smelled apples, he would know it anywhere.

By the end of the movie, the only thing he knew for sure was that it was somewhere to the right of him.

Off and on throughout the night the smell would drift over to him. Tempting him and teasing him, but never revealing what it was coming from.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He started walking back to his room, feeling a lot better now that he was clean. If only he hadn't forgotten to grab his clean set of clothes, which at this moment were probably still in a pile on his bed.

He shook his head, causing water droplets to sprinkle down on to the floor and his towel to start slipping. Dave paused to fix the slipping rectangle of material.

Behind him he heard some yelling and stomping feet. He started to turn to see what it was.

"FUCK!" Someone with a lisp yelled and the next thing Dave knew, he was on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"What the hell?!" He scrambled away as quick as he could, doing his best to stay covered and still be his cool, stoic self. On the floor next to him were Sollux and Karkat. Sollux attempting to get away, and Karkat attempting to pin him to it.

"SOLLUX! YOU SHIT EATING DOUCHE MUFFIN!" Karkat screamed as the flailing limbs inched closer to Dave.

Sollux finally gave, allowing his arms to be pinned. "Ok, ok! I'm thorry! But Karakt… " Sollux paused, glancing at Dave who sat there dumbfounded, "Bucketth!" and he burst out laughing.

As a small blush dusted Karkat's cheeks a growl erupted from his throat and he tackled Sollux again, causing the two to roll onto Dave's lap. Dave could only think two things at that moment, 1: Oh, shit! and 2: Why do I smell apples? Shampoo, maybe7?

"Guys!" Dave shouted, trying to be heard over the laughing and growling, while at the same time remain decently covered. "GUYS!" This seemed sufficient enough to get their attention, and the scuffle quickly ended as Karkat took in the state of Dave and, blushing a bit more, quickly stood and walked away.

"Nithe legth, Thtrider." Sollux said as he stood, dusting himself off. "Later." and he followed Karkat back down the hall.

Dave shook his head. After a scene like that he need something. The sweet smell hung in the air and he immediately decided an apple juice was just that something.

But clothes first.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave reached into the bag of Doritos that lay in his lap, the bag making a crinkling sound as he did. He lay sprawled out on the couch, watching John, who sat on the floor, play Skyrm.

Karkat walked in and stood behind the couch for a minute before walking around, picking up Dave's legs, sat down and laid then rested Dave's feet in his lap.

John didn't even glance at Karkat, but Dave stared at him, wondering about his… extremely odd behavior.

Karkat noticed Dave staring and turned to him, "WHAT? I'M BORED AS FUCK AND I SURE AS HELL AIN'T SITTING ON THE FLOOR."

Dave decided not to mention that there was a completely empty couch a few feet away. Just shrugged and turned back to the game and his Doritos.

'Apple juice?' Dave thought. He looked down at the bottle laying on the floor beside John. The bottle was empty right down to the last drop. Why did he smell apples then? He hadn't smelled it a few minutes ago. A few minutes ago, before Karkat had come…. Did Karkat smell like apples?

No, that was silly. He just wanted another juice to wash down the Doritos, that was all. He quickly got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbed a new bottle and opening it as he made his way back to the couch.

Dave sat down in the middle of the couch, his arm brushing Karkats. He took in a deep breath, smelling the delightful fruitiness. He always did this before taking a drink and this time was better than the first bottle he had had.

Gamzee walked in and stood next to Karkat, "Hey, Karbro? You got a minute?"

Dave watched as Karkat shrugged and said "FUCK ELSE I GOT TO DO?" got up and followed the tall troll out. 'He really is kinda cute.' Dave thought, 'In a fluffy, little animal kind of way.' He corrected himself. He went to take another sip of AJ, but didn't.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave shifted on the bed. He had just finished a new track on his turntables and was resting comfortably on his back, one arm folded behind his head, headphones on and listening to the result on his last endeavor.

He had spent a lot of time thinking about apples. It bothered him that he kept smelling them everywhere. Or that his juice would go from being perfection to just good in a matter of seconds, no matter how quickly or slowly he drank it.

Dave had realized something and wanted to test his theory. Now he just had to wait, and what better way to wait then in comfort.

Karkat suddenly burst in. "ALRIGHT STRIDER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Dave didn't move.

"HEY NOOKSNIFFER, WHAT DID YOU NEED?" Karkat said loader.

Dave still didn't move.

Dave could see that Karkat was getting pissed off at being ignored and hoped that his plan didn't backfire.

It didn't. Within a few seconds Karkat was marching over to where he lay on the bed, and reaching a hand out to snatch Dave's sunglasses from his face.

Moving so quick that Karkat never saw it coming Dave grabbed his arm and pulled the small troll down on top of him, wrapping both arms around him snugly. Karkat yelped and struggled to get away, but froze when Dave began inhaling deeply.

Dave took in the smell of Karkat's clothes, his hair, his skin. Sighing when the sweet apple-y smell invaded his senses. He had been right, it was Karkat. But then another question formed in his mind. Why did Karkat smell like his favorite drink?

Dave was pulled out of his thoughts when Karkat scrambled off him. "WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK IS YOUR DEAL, STRIDER?" Karkat said a bit quieter than his normal loud shout and with that he was out the door.

Dave just smiled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

It was early in the morning. Too early to be awake, but after having laid in bed for over an hour and sleep still not making itself known, Dave decided that maybe a snack would help put him to sleep so he could wake up at a decent hour.

He made his way to the kitchen, using his training to walk quietly so as not to wake anyone else. But when he stepped into the kitchen he realized someone was already there, bent over and rooting through the fridge.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep either?" Dave said, walking closer.

Whoever was in the fridge stopped moving and muttered something under their breath. They stood up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, STRIDER?"

Dave knew immediately who it was and smiled, knowing no one would see. Not even the troll still bent over in the fridge. "Kitkat."

Karkat growled, shut the fridge and made as if to leave. Dave snagged the sleeve of his sweater, "Don't go. Sit and talk with me. I've been awake for over an hour and I'm bored."

Karkat yanked his arm away and Dave expected to him to leave anyway, but was pleasantly surprised when instead he took a seat at the large table.

"FINE, BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO." Karkat said gruffly, crossing his arms.

Dave snickered, "Yeah, ok Ricky." and sat near Karkat so they could talk without waking anyone.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" Karkat asked, unsure if he should be insulted or not.

"Nothing. So what is it I need to explain? Because being the cool-kid is just something you are, not something I can teach." Dave said leaning back.

"WHY YOU WERE SNIFFING ME, SHITHEAD."

"Oh, that. Just testing a theory."

"CARE TO EXPAND ON THAT BLATANTLY UNINFORMATIVE STATEMENT?"

"Not really."

"FUCKIN' STRIDER" Karkat went to get up and Dave instantly put his hand out.

"Fine. I kept smelling apples everywhere when there weren't any. I realized that while there weren't any apples or juice or anything, you were there. So my theory was that you smell like apples and I was smelling you."

Karkat sat back down, an odd look on his gray face. Dave couldn't help noticing how there was a dimple in his right cheek and how adorable it looked there.

"So I thought, what better way to figure out if I was right or not then to do exactly that." He couldn't help but add, "And I was."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" was all that Karkat could say, he seemed to be somewhat lost in thought.

"So now you have something to explain, Kitkat. Why DO you smell like apples?"

Karkat blinked and then just glared at him, not saying anything, which was a miracle in itself.

Dave sighed, "Fine, obviously you don't know or don't want to tell me. And I wont make you, if you help me test another theory I have."

Karkat looked at him suspiciously, but finally nodded in agreement. Dave immediately leaned forward, grabbing the troll by the sides of his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

A squeak of surprise escaped Karkat, but his eyes soon lidded and he began kissing back. Dave became lost in the sensation of Karkat's soft lips moving over his, the sweet taste of him, the small, almost non-existent sounds coming from the troll.

After a few minutes they pulled away. Dave licked his lips a little and said, "Guess I was right about that too. You do taste like apple juice."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

This was getting ridiculous. Dave didn't know why he was still waiting, but he was. He had waited for two hours in the kitchen, and nothing. So he had headed to the common room and had been mulling about for close to three hours now. And still nothing.

Not the first time that morning, Dave thought back to what had happened the night before. Finding Karkat bent over in the fridge, barely visible in the near dark. But his rump in the air and the little sway it made as he moved things around inside, that really was a sight! One, Dave finally admitted to himself, that he wouldn't mind seeing again.

Talking with him, the conversation rolled through his mind and he remembered the small dimple that he had found so endearing, and Karkat's reaction when Dave had told him he did indeed smell like apples. Dave was still curious as to why Karkat smelled so enticing, but he would leave it be if he could taste the sweetness on those lips again…

Kissing him. Kissing Karkat and Karkat kissing back. The soft, full lips brushing against his, responding to his movements perfectly, the honeyed sweetness he found there. His half lidded eyes, the way he leaned into the kiss and those little noises of pleasure. It was enough to make Dave moan inwardly, his belly feel tight and then groan at the next thought.

Dave had been about to lean in for another kiss, when the lights were flicked on, glaringly bright without his sunglasses. He grabbed them off of his shirt collar and shoved them on his face, but when he looked up Karkat was not sitting in front of him anymore.

He looked to the doorway, only to see the retreating figure of Karkat slip through and a smirking Vriska leaning on the frame. "Daaaaaaaavvvee!" she had said, her voice seeming more annoying than normal, "What were you and Karkat up to in here? Hmmm?"

Instead of answering, he had shoved past her and gone looking for the troll. Unable to find him anywhere, Dave went back to his room and once again, fruitlessly attempted to fall asleep thinking that he would simply have to wait till Karkat came for breakfast.

And so he had waited, and waited at breakfast, and waited in the common area. And when he asked himself why he was waiting, he knew the answer. He liked Karkat. He liked him more than applejuice. And not because smelled or tasted like apples, that was something that had only led him to realize his feelings.

Dave stood from the couch. Enough with waiting. He wanted to talk with Karkat and that's what he was going to do. Dave walked down the hall to Karkat's room but as he passed by Sollux's door, a slight apple smell hit him and he paused.

Sollux didn't like people by his room, but if Karkat was there… Dave knocked. He heard some shuffling around and then the door swung up.

"Thrider? What the fuck do you want? I wath in the middle of thomething. " Sollux asked rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"Karkat here?"

At this Sollux stopped rubbing his neck, then said, "Nah. He wath, but he left a bit ago."

Dave just nodded, then turning headed down the hall and around the corner to Karkat's room. As he rounded the corner he heard Sollux talking and glanced back. What he saw broke his heart.

Karkat and Sollux were hugging, then quickly looking around, Karkat headed the other direction. Dave leaned back against the wall, head hanging. Well, at least he had his answer and avoided an embarrassing conversation.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review, good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Dave had thought long and hard about what to do next. It was obvious that Karkat had been avoiding him, but they would cross paths eventually. The best thing to do would be to act as though nothing had happened and that he hadn't been effected in any way. It would hurt to see Karkat and know that they had no chance, but what was the alternative? And with all his training, Dave was sure no one would be any wiser.

With this in mind, Dave wandered into the common room. Nearly everyone was there. The only people missing were Equius, Jade, Karkat and Sollux. Sighing quietly, Dave went up to the small group sitting at the card table. "Hey, Terezi. What you guys playin'? "

Terezi turned her head slightly and sniffed. Then in a voice quiet enough that only Dave could hear she said "Dave? What do I smell?" Dave's eyes widened a little behind his shades. Shit, why of all people did he have to go and talk to Terezi? He should have realized she would figure something out.

A sudden cackle broke through the air, " We're playing the human game called Poker." and with that Dave knew that Terezi wouldn't say anything. How much she actually knew he wasn't sure, but he trusted her and let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding.

"We're about to start a new game! Wanna play?" Nepeta spoke up. "You can sit there." She added, pointing.

Dave sat and Gamzee greeted him with a grin that matched his facepaint and a silent offer of Faygo, and from the other side John patted him on the back and informed him that they were using different candies to bet, then quickly went over the agreed upon value of each type of candy.

Near an hour into playing and Dave was lost in the game, jokes and playful banter. It wasn't until the crisp apple scent hit him that he even noticed the pair walking past behind him. He turned to see Karkat and Sollux put in a game and sit next to each other on the couch. He managed another half hour before the smell that insisted on drifting over and sound of Karkat's loud voice and Sollux's lisping one got to him.

He made his way quickly back to his room and recording equipment, safe from the hurt in his chest. This was going to be harder than he thought.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review. Good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a very long week. Dave had managed to be in the same room as Karkat and still keep his cool. He avoided looking at Karkat when ever he could and hadn't talked to him since the night they had kissed, but the sweet smell that always made it's way to him and invaded his senses was torture.

Dave walked down the dim, quiet hall toward the kitchen. He had been working at his turn-tables trying to finish his latest masterpiece and had lost track of time.

He didn't drink as much apple juice as he used to, but every once in a while he could hear one calling his name, and this was one of those times.

He opened the door halfway and saw someone sitting at the table. They were leaning over, forehead resting in their hands, staring at the table top. But Dave already knew who it was, one quick whiff and Dave was turning on his heels.

"STRIDER?" a gravelly voice asked.

"Hey, Kitkat. Fancy meeting you here…. again." Dave said, reluctantly stepping all the way in. Not looking at Karkat he made his way to the fridge and grabbed out a juice. "Well, night."

Dave made it out the door and took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. That hadn't been so bad, he thought. A few steps down the hall and he heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor. His heart sped up again, but he continued walking.

Another ten steps and the sound of the door opening. Five more and the sound of feet shuffling. Dave walked faster trying not to make it obvious he was hurrying away. He was almost back to his room, but…

"STRIDER."

Dave stopped in front of his door but didn't turn around. "Yeah, man?"

Karkat stopped next to him and Dave breathed him in, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"CAN WE TALK?"

What was he supposed say... "Sure, what's on your mind?"

He noticed Karkat glance toward the door, so he opened it and they went in. Dave shut the door behind them and set his bottle of juice on the small table just inside.

When Dave turned around his breath caught at the sight of Karkat sitting on his bed. He had to remind himself that Karkat was with Sollux and he had better rein in his feelings. He leaned against the door. "Alright Kitkat, what'd you wanna talk about?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review. Good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

"STOP CALLING ME THAT." Karkat said, his face scrunching in a way that showed his dimple and Dave almost smiled. "I'VE GOT SOME QUESTIONS AND YOU'VE GOT SOME ANSWERS."

Dave sighed, his heart still not slowing its pace and a knot of nervousness forming in his stomach. Keeping his cool on the outside, he went and sat in a chair near the bed. (But not too close.) "Well, seeing as every other word isn't a cuss, this must be serious. Ask away."

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?"

"I told you dude, I had a theory and wanted to test it out."

"IS THAT THE ONLY REASON?"

Dave wanted to say something, to let Karkat know, to … but he didn't. If Karkat was with Sollux, Dave was not going to be "that" guy. Instead he just shrugged, "Yeah."

"WERE YOU GOING TO KISS ME AGAIN?"

"... yeah, I was."

"WHY?"

"Ironic purposes."

"SERIOUSLY? THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING WITH? RIGHT, FINE. WHY WERE YOU LOOKING FOR ME THE NEXT DAY? I KNOW YOU SAW ME AT SOLLUX'S, 'CAUSE I SAW YOU LOOKING AROUND THE CORNER."

Despite a bit of embarrassment at being caught, Dave didn't miss a beat and answered, "I was just wondering if you wanted to play a videogame, that's all."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS THERE?"

"Told you, dude. You smell like apples."

Karkat mulled over this for a few minutes and Dave just sat there, leaning back and arms crossed, waiting.

Finally Karkat looked up and asked, "WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME? YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME AND YOU STAY AT THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE ROOM."

At this, Dave stood up and walked back the table, grabbing his juice and taking a swig, hoping to buy some time to think of an answer. He hadn't realised he was being that obviously distant and briefly wondered if anyone else had noticed. Still not sure what to say Dave recapped the bottle, set it down and turned back to Karkat.

In an instant there were hands tangled in his hair, pulling him down slightly, and soft, warm, appley lips pressed to his.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review. Good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Without a thought Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The knot in his stomach disappeared and he clung to Karkat like there was no end.

Something tickled at the edge of his mind and then forcefully pushed it's way to the front. An image of Karkat and Sollux hugging, Sollux caressing Karkat's back and whispering in his ear. Dave did the only thing he could, he pushed Karkat off and away. "Stop." he said breathing heavily.

Karkat just stood there dumbfounded. "S-sorry," he stuttered, "I thought you liked me, ...and when we kissed just now… I- I'm sorry, I'll just go."

The soft way Karkat was talking jolted Dave out of his daze. "It doesn't matter if I like you or not, you shouldn't treat Sollux like that."

"SOLLUX? WHAT DOES HE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?"

"You're together! I saw you guys hugging remember? And that was more than just a bro hug!"

Karkat scoffed at this, "IS THAT WHY YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME? YOU THINK ME AND SOLLUX ARE MATESPRITS, OR, BOYFRIENDS OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT?"

Dave looked at Karkat. "Well, you are, aren't you?"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, SOLLUX IS MY MOIRAIL! AND I WAS TALKING TO HIM ABOUT YOU!"

"What?..." Dave remembered hearing that word before but wasn't entirely sure what it meant.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU THINK I SMELL AND TASTE LIKE APPLE?"

Dave shook his head, confused as to why Karkat was bringing that up now.

"PHEROMONES. WHEN A TROLL GETS TO MATING AGE THEIR PHEROMONES INCREASE AND ATTRACTS A MATE, BUT ONLY THOSE COMPATIBLE CAN SMELL OR TASTE IT. I WAS CONFUSED BECAUSE YOU'RE HUMAN... THAT'S WHY I WAS TALKING WITH SOLLUX."

"Wait… so you aren't going out with Sollux and the apple's because of pheromones?"

"NO AND YES."

"Than why am I just standing here?" Dave pulled Karkat back against his chest, melding their lips and kissing him hungerly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Author's note: Please review. Good or bad, I would like to know what you think.


End file.
